


Moping - John Doe x Reader

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Harley Quinn - Freeform, John Doe - Freeform, John doe x reader - Freeform, Tumblr request, batman telltale series - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: This was a tumblr request:‘Could you please do a reader x John Doe where the reader gets in a fight with Harley over how Harley treats him because she loves John and hates to see him being emotionally abused/manipulated?’





	Moping - John Doe x Reader

There had been shouting up in Harley’s office for a while now, but you had just tried to ignore it as you sat amongst the small collection of chairs that littered the platform, the pin boards in front of you littered with plans for the group’s next heist.

You sipped at the takeaway coffee cup in your hand, getting your hit of caffeine ready for tonight’s job, as you scanned the blueprints pinned up in front of you for the umpteenth time. Your job was relatively small this time, but it required everyone else to have completed their tasks perfectly.

You were about to raise your cup to your lips again when there was suddenly a loud crash behind you. You ducked instinctively, but nothing flew over your head and you recovered quickly, sitting back upright. You swapped your coffee to your other hand, shaking off the scalding liquid droplets that you’d managed to spill over your back of your hand, and glanced back behind you where the sound had come from - wondering if you’d see a huge hole in the wall where Harley had finally managed to break through the old wood.

You were almost disappointed to see no damage to the hut – it would serve her right – and now placed your cup down on the small, rickety meeting table before you began to head for the stairs that led to the large hut overlooking the subway hideout.

It wasn’t an uncommon thing for someone to get verbally or physically abused by Harley - you often been one of the unlucky people to be called upon to drag a body out of the office - but you had a fear you knew who was the unlucky victim this time.

John Doe had waved at you happily as he’d head up to Quinn’s office about fifteen minutes ago, and you hadn’t noticed him come back down yet – he certainly hadn’t come over to chat with you like he usually did. That was enough to worry you.

You prayed someone else had snuck past you whilst you hadn’t been looking and it was them currently trying to doge Harley’s flying objects but weren’t holding your breath.

You reached the door, knocking loudly on the battered wood and waiting, feeling your nerves building though you tried to push them down. You hated confronting Harley, but you had more than a soft spot for John and you’d seen her knock him down too many times for you be able to just sit back and watch it anymore.

“WHAT?!” You heard Harley call harshly at and you knew you’d interrupted her which definitely wasn’t going to put you in her good books. Before you could answer though, the door was wrenched opened and a rather enraged Harley Quinn stood glaring at you.

You kept you face calm and expressionless. “Can I borrow John?” You asked pleasantly, looking past her shoulder to see John now glance up at you in surprise. “I need to go over tonight with him one more time.”

Harley glowered at you. “I’m dealin’ with him.” She snarled, and you noticed John recoil back behind her like she’d bit him. “Come back later.”

“Why are you ‘dealin’ with him’?” You frowned.

“I don’t believe that’s any of ya business.” Harley snapped shortly, “Unless, of course, ya got somethin’ to tell me.” She questioned suspiciously.

“I honestly don’t know!” You exclaimed, already exasperated by the woman, “Because I don’t know what you’re annoyed at John about!”

She scowled at you with a death glare. “I’m lookin’ for a rat.” She growled.

“And you think John is the rat?!” You laughed in disbelief, gasping slightly when you suddenly found a gun muzzle poking into your stomach.

“You got a problem with my methods, girly?” Harley hissed, leaning in close to you with a cruel knowing look and a triumphant gleam in her eye from having you trapped now.

“Not at all,” You shook your head calmly though your abdomen was tensed beneath the pressure of the gun. “Just your logic.” You said simply.

The snarled returned to Harley’s face and you felt the gun pushed harder into your stomach, though you managed to stop yourself from cringing. “Johnny boy ‘ere,” She growled, still uncomfortably close to your face, “has messed up a few too many times for my likin’ now, girly,” Harley told you, “And I - bein’ the forgivin’ person I am – ‘ave let ‘im off too much.” She mused, pouting slightly. “But the kid’s gotta learn what it means ta disappoint me.” She shrugged, pulling back slightly now she’d made her point.

“And I’m sure he’s now going to be moping around now for the next week.” You congratulated her. “And be completely useless to anyone.” It sounded cruel as you said it and you hoped John didn’t hear it, but you knew something in Harley would listen to this argument.

As you predicted, you noticed Harley pause for a second, a flicker of something crossing her face before she glared at you again, jabbing the gun into your gut so you had to bite your lip. “Watch it, Missy,” She snarled. “Someone might think you’re gettin’ too big for your boots.” She hissed harshly in your face, “You’re just a means ta an end and yous better not forget that.”

“I don’t intend to, Harley.” You growled back, refusing to recoil from her close proximity. “But, for now, I’m part of this team.” You told her stiffly. “And I would appreciate all the team members being present and functional to make my life a bit easier.” You snarled back.

“Fine, you wan’ ‘im, take ‘im.” Harley growled, pulling back from you and turning back into her office, moving toward her desk. John glanced up now, glancing confused between you and Harley. “Ya free to go.” Harley gestured at the door where you stood, her eyes remaining down on her desk, “But,” She said as John let out a hiccup of relieved laughter, “Ya screw up again, Puddin’, and [Y/N] here’ll get the punishment for ya - as she’s all for savin’ your ass.”

Your felt the surprise flicker across your face, but you quickly supressed it down as you felt John glanced over at you. You refused to look at him, instead turning on the spot and heading back to your coffee, your goal accomplished and now stuck in the hole you’d just managed to dig yourself. You had a bad feeling you’d be lying in all too soon as well.

“Hey, [Y/N]!” You heard John call behind you, the grin clear in his voice. You ignored him though, continuing down wooden stairs. John didn’t falter though, “Hey!” He called again as he jogged after you.

“I’m busy, John.” You muttered at him as he came up beside you.

“I know!” He nodded quickly, “I – uh – I just want to say thank you!” He grinned at you, though you kept your eyes ahead as you walked. John dropped his head, his face falling, “You know… I really thought she was actually gonna… you know…” He trailed off.

“Um hmm.” You hummed, nodding your head, reaching the bottom of the steps and now turning back towards the raised meeting area without another word. John paused at the foot of the stairs, watching you now walk away from him. He went to open his mouth, raising a hand as though to call to you, but seemed to think better of it, his face falling again with his hand. “I – I guess I’ll just try to not mope too much…” He muttered quietly, “Keep myself ‘functional’.” He murmured, now turning to head for his house, his head hung dejectedly.

You paused when you heard this and screwed your eyes closed in annoyance, cursing yourself inwardly that he had managed to catch what you’d said to Harley. You sighed, turning back to him “John.” You called. He ignored you this time, still heading for his door, and you rolled your eyes, jogging after him and grabbing his shoulder. “John.” You stressed, pulling him back around to face you. He looked peered up at you with a heart-wrenching face and you could tell you’d really hurt him. “John, you have to know I didn’t mean any of that!” You explained earnestly.

“You meant something.” He muttered angrily, though it seemed more aimed at himself then you. “I-I thought you were my friend, [Y/N].” He said, dropping his head again. “I-I thought you were the only one that didn’t… that didn’t look down on me like the others do.”

“I am your friend, John.” You insisted desperately, grabbing his arms, trying to get him to look at you, though he kept his head down, a few lose strands of green hair falling over his face. “But I had to say that to Harley, it was the only way I could convince her to stop!” You explain desperately, practically shaking John now to get him to listen to you. “I knew the truth wouldn’t matter to her!”

“The truth?” John murmured to himself as he stared down at the floor. You dropped your hands, taking a step back, cursing yourself again for letting that slip. John finally glanced up. “What’s ‘the truth’?” He asked you. You sighed, you didn’t want to lose that look on his face – the look that told you that you could redeem yourself to him - but you didn’t want to tell him the truth – that you loved him and couldn’t bear to see him hurt.

“J-just that you’re my friend an – and I don’t like to see you being hurt.” You told him, close enough to the truth that he should buy it. “B-besides I highly doubt you did anything that deserved that.”

John frowned at you like he knew you were hiding something, and you held your breath, waiting for him to call you a liar, but then a wide grin split his face again. “I knew I could count on you, [Y/N]!” He exclaimed, a hiccup of laughter escaping him again. “You nearly had me fooled for a moment there!” He exclaimed happily, and you breathed a sigh of relief. “Let’s hope Harley’s just as gullible!” He laughed deviously, clapping his hands together.

“Uh, yeah… Uh - fingers crossed.” You smiled weakly.

John didn’t seem to notice your uneasiness, continuing to beam. “Soda?” He suddenly offered, gesturing with a thumb over his shoulder at the little hut behind him.

“Uh – sure.” You said with a more genuine smile – your coffee would be cold now anyway - and followed him into the little hut, chuckling alongside his giggles as he made a joke about Bane’s recent fashion choice.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn’t do exactly the request, but along the same lines… I’d be happy to try something which is more to do with emotional manipulation if you’d like?


End file.
